A Bad Drinking Game and Alcohol Induced Sex
by CosLettuce
Summary: One-shot/High School AU: Naruto and Sasuke steal Tsunade's "bad days" alcohol stash and proceed to get roaring drunk and have sex. Please read the AN as it explains a few things about the nature of this story and Sasuke's characterization. This is almost completely smut so idk have fun I guess.


AN: Hey guys this is literally my first fanfiction AND smut scene thing _ever_ so please be nice haha ^u^;; Just a quick note on Sasuke's personality in this. I know a lot of people would think that's he's OOC or something but this is my interpretation of what he would be like if he was in an alternate universe and didn't experience the whole having his family murdered thing. He still has his main personality traits like irritability and constant passive sarcasm however, he doesn't have the traits that would've resulted from his PTSD like the cold and distant thing as well as unstable aggression. Here, he's just a kid who grew up with a loving family in some city somewhere and he has an awesome best friend.

I've also tried to make this as realistic as possible (despite the whole "oh hey I'm having anal sex with my best friend oops no big deal haha lol who cares" thing) and this _is not meant to be purely sexy and intimate and emotional and ohoho hot hot hot sex boys_. No. This isn't porn. I was trying to imitate real life as best as I could. No one in real life ever says "oh yeah baby right there" or stuff like that. More often than not it'll be something along the lines of "Hey um, ow, I just got a foot cramp." Or "Wait hold on my grandpa is calling me." (True story. That last one happened to me while I was giving a blowjob.) Anyway, sorry this was so long but I needed to get it out there so the whole "omg porn boys moaning yeah baby right there" trope often seen in fanfiction doesn't taint your experience reading this. This isn't meant to be taken overly seriously I mean, this is literally just two high school boys getting drunk and having sex. Have fun!

...

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered excitedly. "Sasuke! Holy fucking shit we did it I can't believe this." Sasuke looked over at his joyous companion and allowed a tiny smile to slip through. It was dark, there was no way the idiot would notice.

"Yeah dumbass we fucking did it, now shut up so we can actually get out, hey?" Sasuke waited for Naruto to catch up before glancing past the edge of the wall they were hiding behind. It was just dark enough for Sasuke to see in, though the same couldn't be said for Naruto. They were on the home stretch, right at the edge of victory - Sasuke could almost _taste_ it. All they had left to clear was the hallway at the end of the building. Sasuke held up a finger before motioning for Naruto to follow him. They slipped easily past the guard at the large glass doors and sped off into the night.

Sasuke and Naruto spent some time running down the number of roads leading away from Leaf Green Academy, their current high school and source of torture. They veered off into a nearby alleyway before dropping their loot and leaning against the wall to take a breather and calm their beating hearts. The mission was exhilarating and they could just feel the adrenaline which surged them on earlier fading away as their breathing slowed. Sasuke looked at Naruto's red face before chuckling a little and whispering, "Shit Naruto, we really fucking did it."

The plan was to steal their beloved (and constantly drunk) headmaster's secret liquor stash. It was much easier than they both expected it to be. All they had to do was stay inside the administrative building until after the school was locked up for the night. After the coast was completely clear, save for the two patrolling guards, they slipped out of the closet they employed as a hiding place and entered the headmaster's office. It appeared that she kept both her door and her cabinets unlocked. The poor old lady was far too trusting.

Sasuke shook his head and picked up his half of the stolen goods. Seeing this, Naruto moved to do the same. Having calmed down and regained their energy, the two left the alley and continued down the road towards Naruto's apartment. His parents were off on a honeymoon, something they did every year. Naruto adored how they managed to keep their relationship going strong, happy and healthy after all these years.

Sasuke and Naruto trudged up the stairs of Naruto's building until they reached the third floor. Naruto pulled his front door key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Sasuke was baffled by the fact that Naruto _didn't_ forget his house key. After pushing the door open and dumping themselves on the couch, Naruto reached for the contraband. He examined the labels and found that their headmaster had a thing for whiskey. She also appeared to keep a few vodka bottles around, just in case she needed something a little stronger. Naruto bounced up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He returned with two shot glasses and a bottle of creaming soda which he placed on the coffee table, next to the spirits. Sasuke watched Naruto carefully before reaching for one of the glasses.

"What, so we just drink?" He questioned.

"No, idiot," Naruto said, appearing insulted that his friend would think that he wouldn't put some fun into this.

We're going to play a drinking game!"

Sasuke snorted. "What, you? Know drinking games? As if. You don't _have_ anyone to drink with!"

Naruto shot him a glare before replying. "You obviously know nothing about me so we're going to play 'Never Have I Ever'."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before pouring shots of whatever bottle he reached for first for the two of them. Naruto snatched his glass off the table and swung it around dramatically.

"Never have I ever!" He paused for a moment, obviously speaking before he had a statement in mind. "Never have I ever, drunk spoiled milk."

Sasuke laughed before downing his shot. "Fuck Naruto, I didn't know you were _that_ tame, starting off with something like spoiled milk." He glanced over to see his companion doing the same with his own glass. Naruto shot him a glare before replying.

"Oh my god Sasuke, obviously you've never played something like this before. You start off with really dumb tame things so when it gets more _interesting,_" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "everyone is already drunk and loose with information."

Naruto poured their second round of shots after taking a few gulps from the bottle of creaming soda sitting on the coffee table. Sasuke reached for his glass.

"Never have I ever… had a girl flash me."

Naruto smirked at his friend and downed his shot before breathing out and shaking his head to take his mind off the burning sensation. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, wanting to hear the story. Naruto grinned, obviously wanting to share.

"Alright," he began, "You know Sakura? Haruno, I think. She's in our bio class. Anyway, she was over at mine to help me study, right? We got on the topic of girls and boobs. She got really angry at me for saying that I liked girls with bigger ones which was weird but then she looked at her own and I got it. So! I told her I liked hers anyway though. She looked kinda mad but I dunno I think she was happy too? Anyway, we made out a bit and she showed me her boobs and it was awesome."

Sasuke choked on the shot he was trying to take and coughed and spluttered while trying not to laugh. He dropped the glass as well as himself onto the carpeted floor and clutched his stomach. He gave up on trying not to laugh and rolled around letting out a strangled laugh despite the burning in his throat.

"Oi! Idiot! Don't laugh at me! It was fucking awesome alright! I bet she'd never make out with someone like you!" Naruto practically screamed while Sasuke continued to laugh.

"N- no!" Sasuke gasped out, grinning like an idiot. "I'm sure it was awesome! But the thing is, she flashed me too!" Sasuke let out another burst of laughter at the incredulous look on his friend's face.

"She didn't just flash me. I slept with her." Naruto looked stunned as Sasuke picked himself back up into a sitting position on the floor with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He drank from the creaming soda bottle to soothe his throat and waved a hand in front of Naruto's face. Naruto snapped out of his confusion and his face spread into a wide grin.

"So," he questioned. "How was she? I bet it was incredible. Oh man, I've had _dreams_ about that girl. I bet she was hell kinky." Naruto looked astonished as Sasuke didn't seem to be at all phased by the fact that he _had sex_ with _Sakura_. That girl was like a goddess!

"Hn, no actually. She was pretty crap. She didn't move or anything. It didn't feel like I was having sex with someone, more like I was just fucking an object. I think she liked it though, she asked to come over again. I said no and she hasn't talked to me since." Sasuke poured two more shots and downed his straight away.

"Naruto, this game is getting boring. Lets just get roaring fucking drunk on the crap we stole from Ms. Godaime."

"Yeah whatever."

The night continued on in that fashion until both boys had gone through at least two bottles, if not more. They talked about how absolutely fucking _stupid_ everyone in their school was and why their teacher always had to be late for everything. They talked about Sasuke's parents and brother who was going away to England to study abroad. Eventually, they reached the topic of sex. Again.

"Nah but, just think Sas-kay," Naruto slurred. "What if… we're all actually gay. Like, how fucking crazy would that be though! I've never kissed a dude or anything. I've never had my dick up someone's butthole." He giggled at his use of the word 'butthole'.

Sasuke spluttered and replied, "Fuck Nar-to. Maybe you're right! Maybe we're all just really fucking gay. Maybe I would actually really love impaling a man on my dick."

"Oh my god Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned towards Sasuke. "No but, I just realised. We could totally try that out though. Like, seriously. Just… let's just fucking make out and see if we're gay. I'm a genius."

Sasuke searched his companion's face for any signs of his offer being a joke as best he could, what with the world being blurry, but could only see his dumb chipmunk cheeks and adorably puffy eyes. It seemed that he was squinting but Sasuke really had no idea why. He leaned a little closer to get a better look and realised that Naruto was actually just puffing air into his mouth. Sasuke blinked a few times and realised that his face was a lot closer to Naruto's than it really should have been. His eyes traced his jawline and high cheekbones. Naruto was pretty damn good looking, he was surprised that he wasn't more popular. Sasuke reached up and poked his companion in the cheek before tracing the thin scars along his face. They were his defining feature and somehow, he pulled them off.

Naruto leaned up a little further and their foreheads collided. They moved their faces around, trying to get their bearings and find the other one's mouth but it was surprisingly difficult. They were both very intoxicated however, they eventually got there. Their mouths collided together and Sasuke's teeth accidentally broke the skin under his upper lip. He tasted copper in his mouth but also something else. Sasuke realised that it was Naruto. Naruto tasted like whiskey and vanilla and soda and it was delicious. His lips were smooth talented and the two of them eventually got a rhythm going.

Naruto pulled away and looked questioningly at Sasuke. Well, he would have if he didn't lose his balance and tip over. Sasuke reached out in an attempt to steady him but this caused him to over-balance as well and the two of them crashed to the floor in a chuckling heap. Naruto looked sideways at Sasuke and he saw something in Naruto's face. He could never understand what people meant when they said they saw emotions in someone else's eyes. Eyes can't talk. Faces can. The tilt of Naruto's eyebrows and the frown on his face startled Sasuke until Naruto's face relaxed and he grinned.

"Sasuke. Why do you taste like blood? What the fuck." He chuckled as he poked Sasuke's side.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. "It's your fault. You crashed into me and I bit my lip."

Naruto reached out and stroked Sasuke's face and his gaze softened as Sasuke relaxed. He looked hesitant and Sasuke took in every one of Naruto's movements. Naruto inched close, looking a little bit like a snake moving sideways. It was clumsy but kind of adorable. Sasuke pushed himself closer to Naruto as well until he could feel the other boy's hot alcoholic breath on his face. Their lips met again and it didn't feel as awkward as it was before. Sasuke's head was spinning but he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the very distinctly _male_ face he was kissing. Their lips moved together, copying the rhythm they established before. Sasuke wanted to taste more of the boy in front of him and he darted his tongue out to taste Naruto's bottom lip. It felt weird doing that and he wasn't sure if Naruto liked it, until Naruto let out a barely audible sigh and pushed further into the kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth and felt Naruto's tongue slide in. He obviously had no idea what he was doing but Sasuke wasn't going to point that out.

Sasuke moved his hand from the floor and up onto Naruto's waist. He gently pushed Naruto down until he was on his back and Sasuke was propped up on one elbow. His hand traced down Naruto's side and reached the bunched up base of his school shirt. Sasuke could tell that he was getting turned on and willed his dick to stay put for just a little longer. He was really enjoying this kiss and didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Ow, fuck." Naruto muttered as he pulled away from Sasuke's mouth. He reached down to run a hand down what Sasuke assumed to be the part of his leg that hit the table. Naruto blushed a little and Sasuke couldn't understand why. Maybe it was just the heat of the alcohol running through his system that was burning him up. Well hell, he was getting pretty hot himself. Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand and guided it back down to his waist. He felt for Sasuke again, grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to his lips. This time, it was more heated. Naruto kissed him hungrily, tongue pushing into Sasuke's mouth. He groaned as Sasuke's hand slipped up his shirt and his thumb ran circles over his side. Naruto ran his other hand down Sasuke's waist and went even further. He stopped just past his ass and grabbed the back of his upper thigh. He pulled Sasuke until he was straddling him, completely on top of him. Sasuke pulled his face away until his was sitting almost totally upright, albeit swaying a little from the intoxication of both the alcohol and Naruto himself, while supporting himself with his hands against Naruto's chest.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. When Naruto appeared to look hurt he quickly got out, "I mean, are you sure you want to do whatever is happening here?"

Naruto pulled his features into a smirk and pulled the dark haired boy back down to his face.

"Shut up Sasuke, I think I know what I'm doing."

Sasuke gave in and leaned back down to kiss hungrily at the boy beneath him. He pulled away but only to continue giving quick little pecks along Naruto's jaw line. When he reached his neck, he nipped at it gently before opening his mouth and sucking on his neck. Sasuke was rewarded with a groan from Naruto who decided to bring his hands up and tangle them into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke shivered at the contact and sucked harder before pulling himself away and moving back to kiss Naruto again. He rolled his hips experimentally and a sigh escaped from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck again and nipped at his collarbone once he reached it. He brought his hands up to unbutton the rest of the buttons on Naruto's school shirt for better access all the while planting pecks along his chest and abdomen until he finally reached the trail of soft blonde hairs that led into his pants. He looked back up to Naruto for confirmation who nodded eagerly, threading his hands back into Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants and reached inside. It was an awkward angle, but nothing he couldn't handle. Sasuke stroked him, coaxing him to be even harder until he pulled him out of his pants. He licked from the base up and kissed the tip before taking him fully into his mouth. He sucked and jerked him off at the same time while he felt the hands in his hair alternate between moving around and gripping and tugging every time Sasuke pulled back to lick the tip. Eventually Sasuke pulled away and moved to kiss back up Naruto's stomach and chest until he eventually reached Naruto's lips which were still parted. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw Sasuke leaning over him. He sucked in a breath as Sasuke's still clothed crotch rubbed past Naruto's unclothed tip. Sasuke watched him suck his bottom lip into his mouth as he contemplated something.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto looked uncertain as he spoke. "We should probably move to the bedroom. I mean, the sheets can be cleaner faster than the carpet?"

Sasuke smiled and tried to stand up but he felt a little dizzy. He leaned against the arm of the couch while he got his bearings and tried not to throw up. Naruto appeared to be tucking himself back into his pants but he left the buttons undone. Sasuke reached down to grab Naruto's arm and pulled him up. He placed a chaste, if sloppy, kiss to Naruto's mouth before the two of them attempted to stumble into Naruto's room. Sasuke was the first to fall on to the bed with Naruto following shortly after. Naruto crawled on top of Sasuke as he giggled to himself. Sasuke was trying to figure out what could possibly be funny about this situation when Naruto leaned into Sasuke's neck, his hot breath fanning over him and forcing a soft shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"Butthole."

Sasuke was startled and looked at Naruto who was giggling softly to himself. Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke's neck and placed little pecks all along it before he whispered again.

"I'm gonna put my dick in your butthole, Sasuke."

"What the fuck Naruto."

"I'm gonna do it I'm gonna fucking do it."

"Did you really have to point it out, was that necessary? Did you have to say butthole? Really?"

Naruto let out a soft chuckle as he bit down on Sasuke's neck. He had to have been quite drunk, seeing as how he was biting pretty damn hard, but Sasuke was enjoying it nonetheless. He knew it'd be painful in the morning but for now, he was drunk and there was a weirdly good-looking, shirtless boy on top him. Naruto rolled his hips against Sasuke's and the friction of his hard on against his pants was almost too much to bear. He could feel Naruto's hands exploring his body and his mouth worked on his neck. Naruto's legs shifted further up so that he was straddling Sasuke. Sasuke reached down and held on to Naruto's ass and upper thighs as he ground his hips against those of the boy on top of him. Naruto let out a groan against Sasuke's neck and moved away to kiss him hungrily instead. He nibbled playfully at Sasuke's lip and sat straight up. He moved across the bed and leant over to reach into the bedside table drawer. He pulled out a condom (it was orange) and a bottle of lube.

"Naruto why do you have lube?" Sasuke asked, holding back a smirk.

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Well, a girl that stayed over once told me that girls seem to prefer when it's more slippery since it's easier for them so I just went out and bought some." He looked over the bottle and chuckled. "I haven't used it yet."

Naruto crawled back over to where Sasuke was sprawled out on the bed. He stumbled a little but got to him eventually and pressed a wet kiss to his mouth. He straddled Sasuke again, lower than before and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, kissing down every time more flesh was exposed. He reached Sasuke's pants and undid the buttons before pulling him gently out of his boxers. He pushed his pants and boxers the rest of the way down until his legs were completely exposed. Naruto knelt down and swirled his tongue over the head before taking Sasuke completely into his mouth. His hands and tongue moved in sync and soon had Sasuke gasping for breath and letting out moans. Naruto pulled back and opened the lube bottle. He squeezed the contents onto his hand and then spilled a lot of it onto the bed and Sasuke's leg who let out a hiss at the sudden change in temperature as the cold liquid ran down his leg.

"Oops, sorry." Naruto laughed as he tried to close the top of the bottle but his hands kept slipping due to the lube all over his hands.

"Fuck it." he growled as he threw the bottle across the room and moved up to kiss Sasuke again. He held himself steady with one hand on Sasuke's waist while the other pumped him vigorously. He moved down further past his balls and started circling his entrance with his lubed up fingers. Sasuke let out a breath as Naruto pushed a digit inside.

"This is so fucking weird." Sasuke remarked and groaned when Naruto pushed in another and started stretching him.

"Shit yeah, right? Kinda hot though." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's neck as he went to work biting and sucking the tender area. After pushing in a third finger, he felt Sasuke was stretched far enough.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked him cautiously. Sasuke looked up at him and nodded.

Naruto positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Sasuke's features contorted and he let out a pained gasp. Naruto stopped to let Sasuke get used to the feeling before he pushed a little further until he was completely inside of him. He pulled out and Sasuke released as soft sigh before Naruto gently pushed in again. He repeated the movement over and over again, stirring a warmth in his stomach. He felt Sasuke's hands tangling in his hair and he was jerked down roughly, causing a break in his rhythm. He was about to cry out at the sudden change in pace when his lips locked with Sasuke's. It was rough and hungry and Naruto could feel his thrusts meeting the change in atmosphere. It was erratic and un-paced and definitely not something one would call romantic, not something you would see PG shots of in a movie while the newest indie song played in the background. Naruto changed his angle and Sasuke moaned beneath him.

"Oh my god what the fuck was that do it again." Sasuke gasped out as Naruto aimed for the same place. Well, attempted to at least.

He missed with the first few testing thrusts but he knew that he had gotten it right when Sasuke's fists clenched almost painfully in his hair. Naruto could feel himself being pushed over the edge, sweat dripping down from his forehead. He felt Sasuke arch his back beneath him and he felt the release. He came inside Sasuke and pumped a few more times before pulling out, feeling himself softening already.

"Wow what the fuck, really? You came already? Tch, pathetic." Sasuke rolled his eyes while struggling to slow his breathing. He was still hard and obviously disappointed.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and grinned as he dragged his worn out body until it was level with Sasuke's. He leaned his head down and pressed kisses all around his neck, stopping every few times to lightly nibble on it.

"Look, if you're not going to do anything about it, I'm just going to go and take a shower." Sasuke said irritably. Naruto giggles a little in between kisses.

"I never said I wasn't going to do anything about it, just gimme a second."

Sasuke sighed, displeased. He was growing restless. Naruto kept at Sasuke's neck and collarbones and Sasuke was about to just get up and leave when he felt Naruto moving lower on his body. It was painfully slow but also a little hot. He would never tell Naruto though. It was ridiculous. All he wanted was a release and he just _wasn't getting it._ Naruto eventually reached his lower abdomen and Sasuke gave out an irritated moan. Naruto looked up at him and smirked. Sasuke was still as hard as ever and that was perfect for Naruto as he took him all into his mouth at once. Sasuke let out a shaky breath as Naruto bobbed up and down, sucking until he reached the tip and pulled away to lick at his tip. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't last long and continued in this fashion until he could feel Sasuke writhing beneath him. He heard a deep, throaty groan escape from Sasuke's mouth when he felt Sasuke come inside his mouth. It was warm and he was surprised to find that it had a similar consistency to that of egg whites. He swallowed it before sucking a few more times, milking the last few drops.

"That was kind of gross man, why didn't you warn me?" Naruto said as he rolled over and wiped his mouth. "I need a drink but can't be fucked getting up and it's your fault." He sounded irritated but when Sasuke brought himself to look over to the blonde sprawled out on the bed neck to his legs he could tell by the satisfied smirk on his face that he enjoyed it. Naruto rolled over and dragged himself up to where Sasuke was trying to catch his breath. He turned off the lights and pulled his covers out from under the two of them before throwing the blanket over himself and Sasuke. He knew that the morning would be so fucking weird if they remembered this. In his intoxicated and post-sex haze, Naruto fell asleep beside an already passed out and naked Sasuke.

...

Naruto woke up to stupidly bright light coming from his window and a screaming headache though thankfully, no actual screaming. He probably would have died right then and there if there was actual screaming. He groaned and rubbed his eyes but then realised it was a bad idea as the pressure on his eyes just made the headache more intense. His throat was dry and parched and tasted kinda weird. Also he was naked. It was at that moment that he realised what the hell had happened and also there was a very much awake and a _naked_ Sasuke right next to him in his bed. Sasuke's expression was completely unreadable. His hands were by his sides and he was staring up at the ceiling as if he was an actual real life robot.

"Um," Naruto began. "That was kinda fucking weird." He looked over at Sasuke who shifted slightly.

"Naruto I have some news for you." Sasuke said tonelessly. Naruto's expression grew worried until Sasuke smirked and looked at him.

"I dunno how to break this to you, but I thinking you might be into dudes." Naruto gave a fake laugh and pushed Sasuke out of the bed because it was too fucking early and he was too fucking hungover to deal with that shit. He could hear Sasuke laughing on the floor and looked over to see the dumbass tangled in like three blankets. Naruto had no idea where those had come from.

"Well, at least I wasn't the bottom." Naruto grunted out before stumbling out of his bed, wrapped in _another fucking blanket_ (seriously where are all these blankets coming from). He went into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. A very unfortunately familiar blonde head was standing in front of the open fridge door pulling out several different kinds of sauces. Naruto stood rooted to the spot and knew that his parents had come home and they definitely had to know about the dozen or so alcoholic beverages sitting on the coffee table.

"Morning Naruto." Minato greeted with a smile. "How was your night?" He asked apparently interested but Naruto didn't miss the slight narrowing of his eyes and carefully concealed smirk.

"Did you boys… _enjoy yourselves?_" Minato asked as his façade cracked slightly.

"What do you know…?" Naruto asked his father cautiously.

"I know that your mother has no idea about the drinking because I am a loving, caring and delightful father and you should be so glad that she has no idea because I don't think your _friend_ in there would be allowed over ever again. I also know that you boys should probably go take _separate_ showers right about now before your mother wakes up." Minato grinned as he passed Naruto a glass of water and two panadol tablets.

"Oh and you should probably just have a lie in today, I'll tell your mother that you're feeling sick. You really don't want to be doing anything today." Minato called out as he left the kitchen and set off towards his and Kushina's bedroom. Naruto looked at the glass of water and painkillers in his hands before taking them and downing the glass of water. He walked back into his bedroom to find Sasuke missing but then heard the sound of the shower being turned on. He looked around the room and sighed as he found a now half-empty bottle of lube on the ground and a puddle on the floor. Thankfully the floors were wooden. He glanced towards his bathroom door and thought, _fuck it. Screw separate showers._ Naruto put the lube back in its drawer before opening the door to his bathroom and stepping into his already occupied shower.

...

* * *

AN: review/favs would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading haha （＾Ｏ＾）


End file.
